ugecfandomcom-20200214-history
PigottFence (PF)
PigottFence (PF) is a player of UGEC who is currently on Chapter 3 of the adventure. PF shares his game session with xeroticAmbassador (XA) and Nuke . He resides in St. Petersburg, Russia and is a Warrior. Introduction "You enjoy the arts a good deal, including drawing, writing, reading, all the good stuff. You like to think of yourself as a nerd, but on occasion you question how much of a nerd you really are. You've had so many girlfriends, you've lost track. Your friends see you as this awesome guy that has a great sense of comedy and terrible hearing. Most of your interests are scattered, including gaming, guitar, and internet memes. You know how to use the memes well, and get very, VERY disappointed when other people don't. The sky particularly dreary today. But given the season, it's expected. Lightning rumbles in the distance. You just can't shake the feeling that something is afoot." Character Overview Name: Pigott Fence Class: Warrior Health: 10/10 Inventory: 1 Dad's Work Hammer, 10 Nails, 1 Sandwich, 1 PDA, 1 Timer, 5 Steel Blocks, 5 Thermal Clips, 1 CMBD, 6 Dead Birds, 1 Pigeon Steak, 1 Motherboard, 1 Gallon of Gas, $5.60, 3 Sticks, 1 Torch, 1 HHR Map, 1 Platinum Card, 1 Hotel Keycard, 2 Copies of Skyrim, 1 Rotting Hunk of Meat, 1 Decaying Bone Weapons: Heavy Pistol (Light), Machine Pistol (Light), HDA (Light) Chapter: 3 Story Of Character So Far Chapter 1 PF awakes like any other character in his/her room with the option to browse the internet, code something using UNVRSLHCKER, or open a chat client. He chooses to grab keys for the garage and grabs One (1) Dad's Work Hammer and Ten (10) Nails. He then proceeds to post random Mordor on a random abandoned social network, until the game tells him to do something productive and not so stupid. He goes to the kitchen to make a snack, and receives one (1) Sandwich. As with the other players, a black pod crashes through the player's house and into his/her basement. She "hits the button in hopes it doesn't explode" and the pod opens up to reveal a group of items: "You find one (1) PDA. Currently it is out of power. On the back there's a slot for what seems to be AA batteries. There's a keyboard and a little slot for where a stylus should go, stylus included You find one (1) Timer. It's counting down from about 5 hours. What it's counting down for you have no clue. You find ten (5) Steel Blocks. Nondescript steel blocks. You find five (5) Thermal Clips. These are clips to a gun, each with twelve (12) shots. Thermal clips are used to keep guns from overheating due to consistant fire. '' ''You find one (1) Heavy Pistol. :Light Weapon: This is a rather new pistol. This model is designed to shave off a small part of a metal block, allowing for a great number of shots without having to reload. This comes with a price, as the gun has a tendency to overheat quickly. Thermal clips fix this problem, but have a significantly decreased ammo capacity. You find one (1) Machine Pistol. :Light Weapon: This is the same as the heavy pistol, but swaps more damage for greater firing rate. You find one (1) CMBD. CMBD stands for Chemical/Mechanical Bonding Device. Just scan two or more items you would like to combine and it creates a combination of the two, leaving you with the original two materials. The only setback is that you can't just scan a picture, you must actually have the physical objects to combine. Great for making/upgrading weapons." He then combines the timer and PDA to make a Timer app for the PDA. The PDA doesn't have power and PF retrieves batteries to give power to the device. He does so, and the PDA is counting down from 5 hours with a little bit of time wasted on getting batteries for it. He buys a chat client app for his PDA and starts to talk to xeroticAmbassador (XA) on it. PF asks about the pod and then goes outside to shoot some birds. He shoots some down and cooks them in his oven and receives one (1) Pidgeon Steaks. The Timer then hits 4 Hours. PF combines the Hammer and PDA to make an HDA (Hammer Digital Assistant) which has a PDA embedded on the side of the hammer. PF then pulls out his father's camera and records a Cloverfield type movie of the "happenings." He discovers from the Options menu of the Timer app that it belongs to the PICT Industry (Projectile Impact Countdown Timer). A new app is released called "Recipes" which records recipes made with the CMBD, and 5 prerecorded recipes. The Pod is an available recipe requiring one (1) Gallon of Gasoline, one (1) PDA, one (1) Motherboard, and three (3) Blocks of Steel. He then ferociously and savagely rips open his computer and retrieves the motherboard. He then needs a gallon of gas, so he breaks open his piggy bank for $5.60. The game then informs him that there is a conveniently placed gallon of gas in his garage which "WASN'T CLEARLY EXPLAINED TO BE IN THE SAID GARAGE." The timer hits 2 hours. PigottFence stays idle for a few IRL hours and the timer hits 1 Hour 30 Minutes. PF then makes the Projectile Pod. The Projectile Pod has a "galaxy map" on it. The timer hits 1 Hour. He creates a second pod under the discretion of xeroticAmbassador (XA). 30 Minutes left. PF flies one pod to XA's position and crash lands into his house. He screams random obscenities from inside the pod and XA finally frees him. XA pulls a pistol on him and he FLIPS THE Mr. Huggletins! OUT! 15 Minutes remaining. PF then d-cks around for the next 15 minutes until there is absolutely no time left. He then blasts off as Earth explodes. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Category:Players